


Oblivious

by Karikat2524



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just a bunch of touch starved pups, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, coffee stealers, its just a lot of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karikat2524/pseuds/Karikat2524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You idiot , we were waiting for you to notice so we could include you." Erica said while throwing a piece of pancake at his head. </p>
<p>"Do you now how hard it is to listen to you ramble and not kiss you?" He startles at the new voice and watches as Liam walks in and sit on Jackson's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you like this story and stick around for the later chapters. :) 
> 
> All misspelled words and excess use of comas are my fault. 
> 
> Enjoy the story.

Now the fact that Scott and Isaac are dating isn't that surprising , they've been giving each other puppy eyes since they met. But the fact that Allison is also totally ok with it ( and seems to like seeing them together ) is a little wierd. 

It's been almost 4 months since they broke up and Stiles has never seen them more in love. Apparently they're back together? At least that's what he gathers from their stares. 

But it's not just them. Jackson and Erica seem to be getting along way better , even though she's still with Boyd. 

Now I have no problem with them being together. It's just frustrating because they seem to all be flirting? 

Have Allison and Lydia always been this touchy with each other or has he just realized it? Have Isaac and Jackson always been totally cool with sharing a room in the new Hale house? Has he always liked the way Derek and Scott look at eachother?

Stiles is a normal human being. He puts his socks on one foot at a time. He may run with werewolves ( technically not just werewolves but shh ) but he still gets scared when horror movies come on. So is it really his fault he wants to kiss his best friends girlfriend? And maybe also his new boyfriend? Is it that bad for him to find the thought of Isaac and Jackson ( maybe even Derek ) together that glorious? 

Of course not! He's not blind! Since day one he's noticed how beautiful his packmates are. From Scotts dimples to Isaac golden curls , Lydia's beautiful curves to Allison's jaw. Kira and Liam are catching his eye more often but can you blame a guy? 

So here he is on pack night sitting with a happy sourwolf to his right and a cuddly Liam to his left. He's admiring his entire pack and thinking , would it be that bad to all be together? And would it be impossible? 

\-----

"Mornin Stiles! Pancakes?" 

It's the next morning and maybe Stiles is too sleepy to admire the way Erica looks so soft in her pajamas or how cute Jackson looks when he has bed hair , so he just nods and sits at the dinner next to a sleeping Scott who he proceeds to flick said persons nose until they wake up. 

They're all there looking too cute for him to remember that they could rip out his throat ( " with my teeth" if he remembers correctly ) if he even thought to make a comment about it. 

Stiles leans his head on Derek's shoulder and says , "Good morning Sourwolf. You look extra grumpy this fine day. Did they forget to make you coffee?" 

Derek just grumbles and tries to look menacing even through the huge yawn that shakes his being , it even has Jackson looking at him like he wants to cuddle him back to sleep. 

"Ok fine I'll make you coffee." Stiles jokes as he makes his way over to the coffee machine , waving off the grateful stare Derek throws at him. "Yeah yeah I'm the best , whatever. " 

"Who's the best?" Questions a sleepy Isaac who just came in through the door. 

"Stiles is. Especially if you make me coffee?" Bargains Allison as she holds a fruit salad in his direction. 

"You owe me." He resigns , grabbing the bowl and digging in as he waits for the coffee.

Stiles watches as Isaac makes his way over to Scott and plops himself into said werewolves lap. He also notices the small smile he throws at Jackson from where his head is pillowed in Scotts neck and mentally coos at Jackson's fond eye roll. 

What he doesn't notice is the hand sneaking into his bowl until he reaches back in for a strawberry only for there not to be any. 

"Wha-." He starts , only to notice the smirk that Boyd has on his face as he nibbles on a strawberry. "Boyd! I feel so betrayed." He gasps dramatically holding a hand to his heart. 

He catches Allison rolling her eyes at them fondly as she helps Erica make pancakes. When his eyes return to the table what he sees will make him have wet dreams for the rest of his life. 

Isaac is currently leaning over the table holding Boyd's wrist as he picks a strawberry using his mouth , licking clean Boyd's fingers after he's done. Isaac's eyes are looking to mischievous for his own good and he has a little smirk as he sits back down. As he looks around , to Jackson's flushed cheeks , to Boyd's left hand gripping the chair he's sitting on looking like its about to break under the hold , to Derek's eyes that are holding a red tint in it , to Scotts arms that are holding Isaac closer and finally over at the two girls at the stove who are looking a little to dazed to be near heat , Stiles is glad he's not the only one affected.

He clears his throat and starts pouring the coffee , hoping to God the wolfs in the kitchen are too distracted to smell the shift in his scent. 

When he turns back around , well it's a miracle he doesn't drop the mugs.

Boyd currently has Isaac , who looks too pleased with himself , pinned against the wall. Scott looks too relaxed with what's happening. Next thing you know Boyd picks up Isaac and throws him over his shoulder , Isaac laughing as he smacks Boyd's ass , and heads up stairs. 

To say he is shocked is an understatement.

"Are you gonna bring me my coffee or are you gonna stand there and look like an idiot?" Derek's voice brings him out of his paralyzed state. He slowly walks over to his previous seat and slides Derek's coffee over to him and leaves Allison's on the table. He slowly starts sipping on his and tries to wrap his head around what just happened. 

"Did you not notice what has been going on? Wow you are even dumber that I thought. " Jackson scoffs at him. Stiles realizes a bit too late that Jackson is sipping on Derek's coffee and when he looks at Derek's face , to see if he's ok with it , all he sees is Derek looking back at him. 

"Notice what?" He replies. 

"The fact that almost all of us are dating and you haven't had a clue." Erica replies as she sits down and steals Jackson's coffee ( Derek's ) from his hands placing a kiss on his cheek as she returns it.

"What!?" Has he really not noticed? 

"Really dude? I thought you just didn't wanna mention it." Scott is looking at him like he can't believe that he didn't figure it out sooner. 

"How long?" He's asking the first thing his mind comes up with.

"Two months." Derek's the one who answers this time and Stiles realizes that he's also in this. 

"Who?" 

Allison starts naming, "Currently it's , Boyd and Isaac , obviously , Me and Scott , Isaac and I , Scott and Isaac , Erica and Isaac , Isaac and Liam , Isaac and Lyida , Isaac and Derek , Derek and Lydia , Derek and Jackson , Derek and Scott , Derek and Erica ,Boyd and Jackson , Boyd and Kira , Boyd and Scott , Boyd and I , Boyd and Lydia , Lydia an-" 

"Ok , ok so technically all of you." Stiles cut her off , he just couldn't believe they never told him. And we'll one side of him is happy that they're all happy but he other side wonders 'do they not want me? Is that why they never mentioned anything?'. 

"Is everything ok Stiles?" He looks up at Allison as she lays a hand on his." Yeah." He curses his voice as it wavers. 

"Are you sure? You can tell us anything." Scott lays a hand on his shoulder and Stiles just talks. 

"Why didn't you say anything? How come I never noticed. I mean I noticed some things but I didn't realize you guys were all dating!" As soon as he started he couldn't stop." And , this probably sounds selfish or something , why wasn't I included? Do you guys not like me in that way? Am I different?"He realized he was crying a second too late. But what he noticed immediately were the exasperated expressions Jackson and Erica held. 

"You idiot , we were waiting for you to notice so we could include you." Erica said while throwing a piece of pancake at his head. 

"Do you now how hard it is to listen to you ramble and not kiss you?" He startles at the new voice and watches as Liam walks in and sit on Jackson's lap. 

"Or how I wanna fall sleep next to you every night?" This time he looks to his left and sees his best friend hold nothing but love in his eyes. 

"Or how easy it would be to shut you up with my co-"Liam slapped a hand over Jackson's mouth and smiled cheekily at Stiles. 

"We would love for you to be with us." Allison gave him his favorite smile , the one he dubbed the Disney princess smile. How could he say no?

But what really sealed the deal was the hand that was place on the back of his neck and the pair of lips that were placed on his afterwards. He smiled into the kiss and when he pulled back he looked at Derek and said, "I knew you couldn't resist my charm Sourwolf." Derek rolled his eyes and kissed him on his forehead , reaching over towards Jackson and Liam and stealing back his coffee.

They continue eating and stiles smiles into his cup of coffee , and doesn't even protest as it gets stolen by a happy looking Erica. 

\------


	2. Our Own Type of Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on it , I've been in love with my best friend for a while. Most best friends don't treat each other like we do. With such care and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very short story I know but I was inspired by Zayn's new song It's You and this came out! Hope you like it and stick around.
> 
> Very fluffy I know.

Looking back on it , I've been in love with my best friend for a while. Most best friends don't treat each other like we do. With such care and love.

When we kissed for the first time , two days after discovering the whole pack polyamory thing, it felt natural. Maybe too natural.

The feeling of my best friends lips on mine and my hands buried in his hair while his slip around my back to hold me to him , shouldn't feel like we've done this before. Don't get me wrong! It's not a horrible feeling ( trust me Allison taught him well ) it's just the fact that it was ... Perfect.

A different kind of perfect than my first kiss with Derek. A different kind of perfect than the first time Boyd hugged me and sneakily scented me. A different type of perfect than the first time Jackson accidentally called me babe. 

Its our own type of perfect and I love it. And I love them.

And I can't wait for the many more perfect moments to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Bilinski2524 :)


	3. Derek the tickler...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn coffee stealers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Sorry for my horribly misspelled words and excess use of comas.

"Erica! Stop stealing my coffee!" I yelled out. I didn't even get to sit down before the mug was stolen. "And you stop giggling." Which only caused Liam to laugh louder. 

"But Batman! it's so good!" How could I not let her have my coffee when she pouts at me?! She's playing dirty! 

I watch as Lydia walks up to Erica and sips a little bit of my coffee from where it is placed in Erica's hands. Winking at me when she's done and sauntering off to where Boyd is watching tv in the living room, traitor. 

"Then you get your lazy , spectacular , ass up and make it yourself. Now please hand me my cup back." I stretch out my hands towards her and immediately regretted it when I saw the look in her eyes. I snatch my hand back , barely missing her teeth from chomping down on my poor little hand! "See! This is why your name is Piranha in my contacts!" All she did was smirk at me while sipping on my stolen , emphasis on the STOLEN , coffee. 

"Fine you wanna play that game? Let's play." As soon as I said that she looked apprehensive but it's Erica , she's not gonna give up easily. "DEREK! ERICA STOLE MY COFFEE!" In less than 1 minute later a grumpy , tecnically his face is always grumpy looking but his eyebrows where giving that 'I love these idiots too much' vibe , came in to the kitchen and sat next to where Liam was laughing his ass off , not even blinking when said werewolf crawled into his lap and continued to laugh. 

"Give Stiles his coffee back." Short and simple , this is why Derek is my favorite."You know how annoying he gets when he doesn't get coffee." Nevermind I take that back. 

"Thanks Sourwolf. Knew I could always depend on you to rescue me." All the sarcasm that was dripping from that sentence could create a new lake , call it Sarcam Lake where all the Stilinski ( mainly Stiles ) charm resides. All it did was cause Derek to look at him and raise an eyebrow , that one gave a 'do you want my help or not?' vibe.

"I can't breathe!" Liam gasped loudly now holding on to Derek's shirt and giggling uncontrollably. Derek looked down, fondly rolling his eyes and holding the youngest against his chest in a tighter grip.

"Erica , hand Stiles his coffee back and I may not tickle you." Oh no. Tickling? From Derek? That's worse than sparring with him. He's disturbingly good at finding were we are most ticklish and just going crazy , with no mercy. And from the look in Erica's eyes , she's definitely thinking the same thing I'm thinking. Even Liam stopped laughing long enough to look between us , didn't last long though. 

"Here you go Stiles." She handed me my coffee back with a careful look in her eyes. I accepted the mug and turned my head to kiss her on the mouth when she leaned in to lay an apologizing peck on my cheek. She smiled into it and pulled away. 

Derek looked at both of us and rolled his eyes , standing up and readjusting Liam so he had his legs around his hips and arms around his neck. Liam left with a wink in our direction and a bite to Derek shoulder , which only caused Derek to growl and hurry towards the second floor quicker.

"Hornywolf. Come on lets go bother Boyd and Lydia." I stand and stretch my hand over to her , sipping on my coffee on our way over to the cuddling pair on the couch. 

Damn coffee stealers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Bilinski2524 :)


	4. Symbol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are the McCall/Hale pack and they are as strong as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my horrible grammar and my excess use of commas. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

A pack symbol. Every pack had it. Alpha pack,the Hale pack and now the McCall pack. 

Erica had a triskelion on her inner wrist , Allison behind her ear, Liam on his right shoulder, Kira on her hip, Isaac on his collar bone, Jackson chose his left shoulder blade, Lydia went with the back of her neck , Boyd chose his arm, Scott and Stiles well they placed theirs between their shoulder blades. Seeing Derek smile when each of got their symbol was amazing. His ( and everybody's favorite part ) was petting and kissing their tattoos. 

Scott's, being the way it is, was placed on either their arms or legs. Erica, Isaac, Stiles and Derek chose their arms. The rest chose their legs. 

Even though it was such a simple thing having their shared symbols placed on each of their mates body parts, it still brought great joy to the alphas.

They are the McCall/Hale pack and they are as strong as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Bilinski2524 :)


	5. Things not known ( Part 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale.
> 
> Derek, I'll rip your throat out with my teeth, Hale.
> 
> Is a cuddler.

There are a couple of things that the pack didn't know about each other until they started dating. Today we must talk about Derek's...problem?

Excessive cuddler.

Yep.

Derek Hale.

Derek, I'll rip your throat out with my teeth, Hale.

Is a cuddler.

Now , you may be surprised but nobody was as surprised as Isaac when he was subjected to suffocate under 180 something pounds of brooding alphaness. At first he thought it was another symptom of being Lydia and Stiles guinea pig for creating alcohol that affects werewolves , but no. Its just a side effect of not having a proper pack to cuddle with.

So there was Isaac standing in front of the stove with his boyfriend/grumpy alpha draped across his back.

"You okay Der?" He asked, only getting muffled noises in return. He stood there for a couple of seconds before shrugging, well as much as he could with Derek's head resting on his shoulder, and continuing with dinner. But it didn't stop there , after dinner when they were gathered in the living room he grabbed Isaac and Liam and squished them under his arms. Both boys looked at each other before resigning and cuddling into their alphas sides. 

The rest looked on confused before Allison cleared her throat and the night continued like usual.

...........................

Ever since that first time he continued to do it. The complete and total happiness and calm that radiated from there alpha every time he did it made the rest sigh fondly and subject to having to practically drag their boyfriend around the house.

But deep down they love finally having Derek comfortable enough to be able to show his affection without restriction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Bilinski2524 :)


	6. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Isaac was little his mother would always make him hot cocoa when it rained.
> 
> She would twirl his hair around her finger and kiss his forehead and whisper , "The rain is a beautiful thing Iz. It gives you a great excuse to warm up your loved ones and spend some quiet time together. What more could you need than the feeling of love around you?"  
> \-------------  
> The rain doesn't hold the same memories for him like they used to, but thanks to his pack, his mates, it holds a more special and beautiful meaning for him. 
> 
> His mom was right. There is nothing better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling a bit love sick and it keeps raining here, so this came out. 
> 
> Excuse my horrible grammar and excess use of commas. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

When Isaac was little his mother would always make him hot cocoa when it rained.

She would twirl his hair around her finger and kiss his forehead and whisper , "The rain is a beautiful thing Iz. It gives you a great excuse to warm up your loved ones and spend some quiet time together. What more could you need than the feeling of love around you?" He would smile at her and continue sipping his cocoa , sometimes catching the fond look his dad would direct at her from above his head where he was sitting with his older brother cuddled up to him.

After his mother died, the rain didn't hold love. It held pain and sadness. The hot cocoa didn't warm up his hands, it was just another painful reminder of the love that this house held but now had vanished. The rain meant digging up graves for punishment because his dad couldn't even stand to look at him anymore. It was watching raindrops slide down his window and wiping away the tears that slid down his cheeks. 

But, his mates. They brought his love for the rain back. 

He remembers the first time Allison kissed him in the rain. Smacking his butt afterwards and running towards and jumping on to Erica's retreating back and holding on to dear life as the werewolf ran. Seeing Derek roll his eyes fondly at them and then lacing his and Isaac's fingers together because he's not a sourwolf all the time. He remembers making back into the house tracking mud and then shaking his hair out in Erica's direction, only receiving a middle finger in the air and a bra landing on Derek's shoulder. He remembers not hating the rain as much that night. 

He remembers the first time Lydia ran into his arms trying, and failing, to shield her hair away from the downpour that was quickly soaking through their clothes. He remembers holding on tight and running towards the pack house porch, laughing madly as one of Lydia's heels was slept behind. He remembers having to run back and fetch it as he heard Lydia's laughter, it warmed something in him even with the cold rain sliding down into his boxers. 

He remembers the time he and Boyd were going for a run and on their way back it started to rain. Boyd shrugged his shoulders, gave him one of his beautiful and rare wide smiles and offered him a piggy back ride. He remembers chuckling and biting Boyd's ear as he hopped on. He also remembers the bites Boyd returned once they were back home, nice and warm.

He remembers the time Kira and Liam sat him down and forced him to watch Once Upon A Time. Handing him a mug of hot cocoa as a bribe. He remembers holding on to Liam a bit harder when he realized it was raining outside. He remembers kissing Kira on her temple as she gave him her mug of cocoa once she realized Liam had drained his and Isaac's cocoa. 

He remembers watching Jackson and Stiles making out in the rain. Then grinning curiously as Jackson made his way over to him pecked him on the cheek and then proceeded to start slow dancing with him. He remembers hiding his huff of laughter in Jackson hair as he heard Jackson's fake irritated sigh as Stiles squeezed his way in between them. He remembers looking down at Stiles and blushing when both Jackson and Stiles where already smiling softly at him. He remembers how warm they made him feel with their combined touches that night. 

His last specific memory is of him and Scott panting and coming off of their orgasm highs. He remembers breathing in deep and smelling rain combining with Scotts natural smell; syrup, Deaton's clinic, pizza and oil from messing around with his bike so much. He remembers thinking about bottling up that smell. He remembers the way Scott rested his head on Isaac's stomach, he remembers his hand automatically running through Scotts sexed mussed hair and listening to the sound of his mates messing about in the kitchen and the pitter patter of rain on the recently renovated roof of the pack house. 

The rain doesn't hold the same memories for him like they used to, but thanks to his pack, his mates, it holds a more special and beautiful meaning for him. 

His mom was right. There is nothing better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following me on tumblr at Bilinski2524 :)


	7. Things not know ( Part 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're boyfriend and girlfriend are geeks but that's what makes their lives a little bit more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this little chapter! It's sort of a series inside this series? I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Sorry for my bad grammar and excess use of commas :)

Lyida, is a huge geek. Now, we know she is terrifyingly smart. Like, make her teachers worship the ground she walks on, smart.

But she's a geek. Like superheroes , anime and all that jazz. 

No one was as happy as Stiles when he watched his girlfriend recite every line from various Batman movies the first time.

Now the rest of the back have to fondly watch on as they're boyfriend and girlfriend freak out ( "I don't freak out. I only express my joy in a loud manner." "So... you freak out?" "Shut it Lahey." ) over a new movies, manga, comic books or tv series that come out.

But, they are both two extremely smart people with completely different opinions. Sometimes their opinions are the same and when that happens everyone usually runs screaming in the other direction. But, like know, it ends in various arguments about who's the best what. 

"What are you talking about, Lyds? Dick Grayson is definetly the better Robin!" Derek and Isaac sigh as they make their way into the living room and hear the argument that is taking place. 

Lydia is currently sitting on the couch legs kicked up onto the table in front of her. While stiles stretches next to her , feet curled up under Lydia's thighs and arms flailing wildly. 

"You only like him because his sense of humor applies to yours. There is no doubt that Tim Drake is the better robin." Derek sits and catches Isaac around the waist, as he tries to sit next to Derek, and places him in his lap. Isaac rearranges his position so he can feed Derek the m&ms he found in the fridge. Both watching the argument that is taking place. 

"You mean Tim Drake is the better kiss ass! He has no opinions! He only follows what Bruce orders and that's it!" They watch as Lydia huffs, gaze turning towards Stiles from their previous position watching a Young Justice episode. 

"And what? Dick's constant trash talking, that ends him up with being personally hated by every villain, is better? At least Tim follows directions that are provided to him, rules that are meant to be followed in an extremely difficult job that they have, and has not gotten himself badly injured."  
They see as Stiles sighs sit ups reaches over towards Lydia kisses her soundly on the mouth, a kiss that has Derek shifting under Isaac and holding on to his waist a little harder, and hands her 20 bucks. 

At Derek's curious stare Stiles said,"I made a bet with her that if she could make me believe that Tim is a better Robin than Dick that I would give her a kiss and 20 bucks. She won." He smiles cheekily and proceeded to rest his head in Lydia's lap, grabbing her hand and placing it on his head. Lydia rolled her eyes fondly and starts scratching his head. 

Derek and Isaac give each other a look and chuckle softly. 

They're boyfriend and girlfriend are geeks but that's what makes their lives a little bit more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Bilinski 2524 :)


	8. Things not known ( Part 3 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the little things that make Stiles happy, like cleaning the dishes when it's your turn, cleaning the kitchen counter after making food or folding the couch blankets after your done using them. 
> 
> But calling him any variation of pet names in any language is what can make his whole week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it! 
> 
> Sorry for my excess use of commas and horrible grammar.

Stiles loved being called pet names. It's his weakness! 

The way Jackson calls him babe without even think about it. The way Isaac calls him baby. The way Scott calls him gorgeous without blinking. It's such an amazing thing to stiles. 

Derek, Boyd, Liam and the girls rarely called him pet names but that doesn't mean it doesn't slip out once in a while. 

........

"Mi amor, pass me the salt, yes?" Lydia frantically, though she won't admit it, asked from where she stood in front of the stove. 

"Sure Lyds." Stiles blushed when he heard the pet name Lydia chose, little known fact Stiles loved the Spanish language, as he handed her the salt. 

.........

"Babe, go to sleep. Please." Derek grabbed Stiles around the waist tugging him towards his chest and effectively spooning him. 

"Fine sourwolf." 

Stiles may or may not have fallen asleep with a small smile on his face.

.......

"Love, please sit your ass down and enjoy the movie." Boyd wrapped his arm around Stiles shoulder pinning him to his side. 

Stiles snuggled into his side, hiding his fond grin into Boyd's chest. 

......

"Hey handsome, can you pick me up from lacrosse practice?" Liam's voice sounded out from the speaker. 

"Sure thing young sourwolf in training!" He laughed as he heard Liam's rumbling growl through his phone, blush high on his cheeks and probably smelling completely happy by the way Isaac's nose twitches and ends up snuggling up to his side. 

.......

"Hey, Kireina, can you buy me some skittles?" Kira sits on his lap and tries to bargain with him using her, damn beautiful, brown puppy eyes to convince him. 

"Of course gorgeous. What does Kireina mean?" He asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It means beautiful in Japanese." She says pecking his cheek and leaving. 

Maybe he picked up two packets of skittles for her but nobody has to know. 

........ 

"Erica! Stop stealing my coffee!" Stiles yells as he turns around to pick up his coffee but finds it's not there. 

"Sorry baby, but it's so good!" She runs around trying to avoid his arms from grabbing her. Somehow still sipping on his coffee. 

"Fine, I'll make another one." Stiles turns around, huge smile on his face as he makes another coffee. 

"Thanks babe."

.........

"Alli, how do you say apple in French?" Stiles is sitting with his head in Allison's lap as she watches the new season of Arrow. 

"I'm sorry what, ma chérie?" Allison looks down at him brushing his hair back from his forehead pecking his lips quickly. 

"Uh, how do you say apples in French? And what does ma chérie mean?" He asks in a slight daze. Allison's French is beautiful. 

"Pomme is apple and ma chérie is sweetie." She replies continuing her gentle scratching against his scalp. 

God he loved French. 

..........

It's the little things that make Stiles happy, like cleaning the dishes when it's your turn, cleaning the kitchen counter after making food or folding the couch blankets after your done using them. 

But calling him any variation of pet names in any language is what can make his whole week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Bilinski2524 :)


	9. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother's Day is still a hard for all four of them sometimes but with the rest of the pack it's not as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of ashamed of posting this chapter, it's like so bad but I had to post something because I promised myself that on important days I would post. 
> 
> Hopefully at least one of you likes its and please don't stop reading I know it's shitty chapter :(. 
> 
> As always, excuse my excess use of commas and horrible grammar. 
> 
> Happy Mother's Day and to those who have lost their mothers too early, my heart goes out to you.

Today is Mother's Day, usually a day were you spend it with your mother or adoptive mother, in other cases, and celebrate with them. Sadly, not everybody has the luxury of spending that day with their mothers.

Isaac's mother died when he was 9. She was the sound and the laughter running through their house. She was the person that made his father laugh until he cried. She was the person that could make Candem lose his cool teenager attitude and talk to Isaac. When she left, a piece of Isaac's happiness left with her. 

Stiles mom was Stiles in female form. That's what his dad always says. He says that sometimes when he misses her too much all he has to do is look into Stiles huge Bambi eyes and he remembers the good ol days. It pains him to know that he can't remember what his moms voice sound like or how she would sing to him every night when she tucked him in. Seeing her waste away in that hospital bed will always haunt him. 

Derek's mother was a fierce, strong and smart woman. She was one of the most feared alphas in all of the 50 states, not because of her fierceness but because of her undying love to her family and her friends. He remembers the way other alphas would cower under her stare, even though she was a very small woman. Her bark was definetly worse than her bite. She was Derek's role model as soon as he saw the power and love she held in her eyes. Knowing that her death was his fault, as much as everybody fights with him that it wasn't, is a guilt that he will neve be able to bear. 

Allison's mother was a tough person to love. Don't get her wrong, she loved her with all her heart, but sometimes gaining her love was a competition Allison sometimes wished she never entered. She remembers the day a girl stole her lunch box and Allison pulled the little girls hair until she gave it back, most mothers would scold their daughters and tell them not to do it. Allison's mother patted her on the shoulder and with the biggest smile on her face told her never to do it again. She was a tough woman. So when she heard his father tell her that she commited suicide it made no sense, but when she heard the truth, it made a little more sense. She didn't get it completely but she reasoned that it made better sense in her mothers brain washed mind. Knowing that Derek was the one that took her mother away was too much to bear some days. 

...... 

In past Mother's Day's, the way these four grieving people acted is a lot different than the way they act today. 

The first times on Mother's Day they agreed to spend it together because all four of them knew what it was like to lose their mothers. 

Allison and Derek couldn't look at eachother in the eyes, they could barely talk in the same direction. 

Isaac couldn't bear to be touched and would flinch at any sudden movement. 

Stiles wouldn't speak. At all. He maintained his silence and only spoke when absolutely necessary. 

It was hard for the rest of the pack, to see them like this and know that they couldn't do anything about it. 

......

Now it's gotten better. 

Allison and Derek have forgiven each other and now they can support eachother through the horribly sad day. Derek lets himself grieve now and the guilt he bears on his shoulders has lessend by a lot.

Isaac lets himself be touched and smiles, they're small sometimes forced smiles but it's something. 

Stiles doesn't talk as much as he usually does but now he can manage small conversations with the rest of the pack. 

Sometimes Jackson comes around and hangs out with them, he didn't meet his birth mother but the pain of losing his mother is still there. 

The rest of them try to do anything they can to make the day less bearable. 

.......

Mother's Day is still a hard for all four of them sometimes but with the rest of the pack it's not as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Bilinski2524 :)


	10. Bucky and Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat. Stiles wanted to adopt a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was cuddling with my kitten and I was inspired to write this word vomit. Hope you like it! 
> 
> As always excuse my excess use of commas and horrible grammar.

A cat. Stiles wanted to adopt a cat. 

Of course the humans of the pack are all for it, Allison and Lydia love kittens and Stiles had a cat when he was younger named tubs. 

It's not that the wolfs and Kira don't like cats, it's that cats don't usually like them. 

Scott remembers the day he went to the vet clinic after he was turned and the cats went nuts. They have gotten a lot more used to his care, food usually is a good way to persuade an animal, and only seem slightly wary of him. 

Derek only had dogs when he was growing up, once they had a baby wolf when his Aunt worked at a zoo and had to take care of the little guy. 

Isaac was always slightly intimidated by them because of his neighbors cat named shadow, damn thing would always hiss at him when he brought the cookies his mom baked over to Mrs.Karen.

Erica didn't like the way they blinked. Whatever that means. 

Boyd had a kitten when he was younger named Tate, but the little traitor decided he liked his neighbors canned tuna better than Boyd's giant helping of seafood flavored dry food. 

Jackson's mother didn't like cat hair because of her priceless black couch and also the white one that's cost was way more than Jacksons brain could process. So there's that. 

Liam was chased by a cat when he was two, he doesn't remember it but his parents constantly telling the story is pretty annoying.

Kira's mom is allergic and apparently being a centuries old Kitsune didn't help in that. So, no kittens in the house. 

So all in all most of them weren't too happy with the idea. 

But of course never implant a thought in a Stilinski-Martin-Argent mind. Because when they want something they usually they get it. 

So here we are, Stiles is holding not one, but two kittens in his hands. One of them doesn't have an eye and the top of his left ear is missing. He's a brown little ball of fur with a single black paw, on his left back paw. In his other hand he holds a completely black kitten who's tail is just a little stump and has extra toes on his back paws. They are curious little things with huge eyes, the brown one has a bright yellow eye and the black one has a solid blue eye while the other one is half blue and green. 

"Stiles-"

"I know sourwolf! I know. But look at them! Deaton said that the chances that these two little girls get adopted was slim to none. They have too many disabilities and are supposed to be adopted together. They were rescued from an abusive owner that caused them harm for his sick and twisted entertainment. How could I leave them there? Especially when they are so fucking cute!" Stiles ends his speech with a furball pressed to Derek's cheek. Derek sighs and grabs the kitten looking into its singular yellow eye. He sighs and looks at Stiles, who is trying real goddam hard to pull off the famous Scott pout. 

"I know I'm gonna-" he didn't even get to finish before he has an arm full of a 17 year old boy and two tiny kittens. 

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He watches as Stiles runs towards the kitchen, both kittens clutching to his shirt for dear life. 

God he's gonna regret this. 

...... 

 

Lydia's first reaction is to judge the kittens pretty hard, considering the cat she had in mind would be the most beautiful and pristine thing in the animal kingdom. But as soon as the brown one runs into the couch because of her slightly off vision she is a goner. 

Allison screams before running towards the black one and clutching it to her chest, immediately playing with the little stump that is supposed to be a tail and marveling at the little 7 toes on each paw and how she has all claws intact.

Isaac stares at them, expecting them to turn into witches or some other bullshit supernatural creature of the week. All his lurking makes him a pretty good thing to climb on, the kittens decided and now he has one sitting on his shoulders and the other one is trying to hide in his hair. He's in love with them as well if the constant cooing Derek's heard when the kittens are in Isaac's space is good evidence. 

Erica likes the brown one better because one less eye that blinks is good enough for her. Doesn't mean she doesn't constantly sneak food of the table for the black one though.

Boyd buys them tuna as soon as he sees the little brown thing bundled up in one of Isaac's scarves and the other black one that has managed to crawl into Stiles's hoodie pocket. To say he spoils them is an understantment. 

Kira absolutely loves them. She bought them as many toys as possible and is constantly taking photos. All of their phones have wallpapers of the kittens thank to her. 

Liam doesn't mind them. He will cuddle with them if he's up to it and usually just likes to laugh hysterically as he turns their ears inside out. One thing he does do is tie little strings around the black ones stump. He says it makes the little girl happy. 

Jackson goes crazy for both of them and will flash blue slitted eyes at whoever tries to interrupt his kitten time. Derek usually has to wake Jackson up in the morning and the kittens resting on Jackson shirtless chest don't surprise him anymore. 

Scott is wary of them at first expecting them to hiss and scratch at him at first glance but is pleasantly surprised at how the only harm he receives is the brown one trying to run inbetween his legs and slightly miscalculates and ends up running and jumping straight into his shin. He picks her up and starts laughing at the paw that rests on his nose. He's hooked just like the rest of them. 

Stiles, well you can just imagine how Stiles is. He's constantly talking to the kittens and the amusing part is that they look like they are actually listening. The black one has picked up the habit of meowing back at stiles as if she were having a real conversation. Sometimes it's too cute for Derek to handle. 

Derek himself, well he's always leaned towards dogs but now with the little ones running around and sometimes trying to play with his hair, when it isn't sticking up but is instead lying on his forehead and accidentally nicking his forehead form time to time, have won him over. They make their lives a little more interesting. On the fourth day they were there, they managed to knock down a bag of flour and when they found them they were trying to lick clean all do the flower that was sticking to their fur. Derek then had to go through the painful day they will remember as, The kittens first bath. But as he sees his pack, his mates, bond over the little balls of mischief he's glad Stiles brought them over. 

......

"Ok, the little ones have been here for a solid month and they still don't have names. Any suggestions?" Stiles asks as he hands the black kitten, that was trying to crawl her way over to the top of the bookshelf, over to Allison. 

"I don't know they're feisty little things. They deserve names that are perfect for them." Erica says as she plucks the little girl from Allison's arms plays with one of her little extra toes, only for her to be stolen by Derek, Erica sticks her tongue out at him and earns her self a small flick to her nose. 

Isaac pipes up from beside Boyd,"They also have disabilities, maybe some names that go with that?" 

Lydia and Stiles look at eachother and smile, somehow they have some creepy telepathy.

"Fury and Bucky." Fucking creepy is what it is. 

"Bucky as in the Captain America guy?" Liam looks a little apprehensive even as he buried his face in Kira's neck and reached over her to pet the black kitten that was trying to crawl her way out of Derek's hands. 

"Yeah," Lydia starts,"He has a missing limb, cue the little girl's missing tail and the character has blue eyes. Plus Bucky can be a girl name too. " The rest of the pack nod and Stiles smiles and watches as Derek grabs the bla- Bucky and whispers the name at her. She cocks her head to the side and meows, quite loudly for a kitten her size, in Derek's face, earning herself a round of laughter, a kiss to the nose provided by Derek and a scratch behind the ear by Isaac. 

"What about Fury?"Liam points at the kitten in question that is trying to bury herself deeper in Boyd's arms and at the same time enjoying the scratching that Isaac was providing. 

"She is Fury because Nick Fury is missing an eye. It fits her, she is the leader out both of them, even if she runs into everything that's infront of her." Isaac smiled at Stiles as he guessed the reason for her name, while the pack laugh at Isaac's description of their little kittens contestant clumsiness. 

"So Fury and Bucky. Special names for special kittens." Scott smiles and leans into Allison, also reaching over Erica and towards Derek to pet little Bucky. 

......

So maybe Derek doesn't regret saying yes to the little fur balls, doesn't mean Stiles needs to know that. They call him Sourwolf for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Bilinksi2524 :)


	11. Shopping Adventures ( Part 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping, especially grocery shipping, as a pack can either be a great time or a step into the Third World War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I've been gone for a while! Enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> As always, please excuse my bad grammar and excess use of commas.

Usually going out was a little hectic. One would expect that when you put six overactive werewolves, one bubbly Kitsune, one secretly mischievous hunter, one sarcastic banshee and a over active human together. 

Usually Derek, with the help of Scott and Lydia most of the time, can manage to convince them to obey. But sometimes, the pack is a little overactive. God knows how many times they've been kicked out of mall changing rooms for noise complaints, almost always Erica, Isaac and Liam's fault for that one. Yeah, you heard right. Isaac may look like and angel but he's worse than Erica, one raise of an eyebrow and a bite to his lips can make even Derek do whatever he wants. Especially Derek. 

But back to the point. Shopping, especially grocery shipping, as a pack can either be a great time or a step into the Third World War. 

Liam always ends up on Boyds back, that's already an established rule. Established by Liam of course, but Boyd had no protests. Erica always leaves with more makeup or nail polishes. Allison and Lydia like to shop for new ingredients to experiment in the kitchen with, or what Stiles likes to call it "Half ass cooking and then begging him to finish the rest of the recipe because their favorite series just started." Isaac will somehow make himself and Derek vanish and both of them come back a little too happy, Stiles gladly points out every single time. Kira will be a little angel and stick by their three shopping carts, what can they say they eat a lot, and helps Stiles grab the food. Maybe sneaking in a couple of things for herself but if Stiles notices he never says anything. Jackson sticks around the carts too but will just make comments and innuendos until Kira and Stiles turn around completely red and then proceeds to hunt down Derek and Isaac and join in on the supposed private 'shopping'. 

All in all today was a pretty calm shopping trip. Last time Erica threw Jackson into one of the isles and both ran away screaming from Stiles and Derek. Isaac and Liam laughed so hard they fell back and smacked into one of those extremely elaborate displays while Allison, Kira, and Lydia watched. Boyd just grabbed both of them from the backs of their shirts and somehow landed them in another display. 

What can Stiles say, he loves his pack and everything they do together, even if they make him feel like the pack mom more often than not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Bilinski2524 :)


	12. Derek the silly sourwolf ( Part 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot more weak and if Stiles's calculations are correct a couple of more blows and some wolfsbane in its mouth might just take it down. Or make it dizzy enough for Scott and Derek to take the final hit. 
> 
> That's what the plan was supposed to be anyways if stupid Sourwolf didn't decide that it was his time to be a fucking hero and jump straight at the damn thing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if this is good? I just hate how Derek throws himself into dangerous situations unthinkingly. And hopefully I did a sort of decent job in this chapter. 
> 
> Excuse my horrible grammar and excess use of commas.

Another day another monster. Usually when nothing happens for a while they take it a bit easy but this time they screwed up. 

Stiles is running short on supplies, Allison is running low on-everything, Kira has shattered one of her katanas, Lydia is tired and the wolves are getting more and more wounds and their bodies can't heal that fast. 

This, this-thing, God knows what it is!, Is not going down without a fight. As you can probably tell. They even called in Peter and- he's currently being thrown into a tree, great. 

It's a lot more weak and if Stiles's calculations are correct a couple of more blows and some wolfsbane in its mouth might just take it down. Or make it dizzy enough for Scott and Derek to take the final hit. 

That's what the plan was supposed to be anyways if stupid Sourwolf didn't decide that it was his time to be a fucking hero and jump straight at the damn thing!

So here they are in Deaton's clinic watchig over a currently sleeping Derek and waiting for him to wake up, so Stiles could kill him for being so stupid! 

"Stiles, babe, I need you to breathe." Stiles startles and looks up into Jacksons eyes, just realizing that he was panting and tears were rushing down his face. Immediately wiping his face he smiles shakily up at Jackson. 

"I'm fine Jacks. Just a little worried about our dear old alpha. God knows what he was thinking!" Dammit, he didn't wanna keep crying. 

A slightly croaky voice spoke up from the corner,"I don't know either Stiles but you need to calm down. We can't have you rush into a panic attack because of your worrying. He's going to fine." This time Lydia sat down next to him and began to run a hand through his hair. 

Sighing he rested his head on Jaksons shoulder, arm wrapping around Lydias waist. "I just don't understand why he has to do that. Why risk your life for no reason? When putting your life in danger isn't the only way to take down a goddam demon monster thing! It's simple logic, and yet he keeps doing it. I just don't want to lose him you know?" The rest of the pack nod or whine in agreement.

Isaac, from where he's sat next to Derek holding his hand, wipes a tear from his face and says,"It's funny when they say, 'I would die for them' but the real question is 'would you live for them?' And I just wish Derek would understand that." Kira stands and heads over to Isaac and sits in his lap, hands running up and down his back and in his hair.

Boyd and Liam brought a change of clothes for everybody and picked up some take out on their way. None of them really had an appetite but knew they had to eat. Almost four hours later and Derek finally made movements as if he was waking up. The pack immediately got up form their sleepy positions and stood around Derek.

After squinting at the light and locating every pack member he asked, "Where am I?" 

"Deaton's clinic." Uh oh. Short answers from Stiles, he is fucked. 

He dared to ask,"What happened?" 

"You decided to play hero and almost got yourself killed, o' mighty alpha." Stiles was fuming, Derek could tell and his wolf howled at seeing his mate so upset. The smell of anxiety and anger where coming off of him in waves but the smell of relief was practically suffocating him. All of them smelled of relief. 

He looked around once more,"Did anybody get hurt?" Stiles scoffs and goes,"Just you. So typical of you to worry about everybody else and leave yourself for last. News flash Derek! You're just as important as us and to us. We love you! And we don't wanna see you throwing yourself in stupid and dangerous situations! Ok?"

Derek watched as all his pack got ready eyes again and he felt a wave of guilt fall in him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted you all safe. If anything happened to any of you-" 

Isaac cuts him of and grabs his hand,"But something happened to you Derek. You're our alpha and our mate! If something happened to you what would happen to us?" 

Sighing he grabs Isaac's hand a little harder in his own and tries sitting up with his other, getting a little help courtesy of Boyd. "I'm sorry... I just wasn't thinking," 'clearly!' Shut it Liam' " Pleae forgive me? I promise I'll make it up to you all?" 

The pack look at eachother and then at Stiles, who has a small smile on his face. Oh no, Derek you're better of running away half injured, still better, then to face the wrath 

"You sir, will be the pack's mule for two weeks." 

God even Derek hated himself sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Bilinski2524 :)


	13. Things not known ( Part 4 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power. He loves it. 
> 
> Not power that he holds, no. Power acted upon him. 
> 
> Liam was a simple teenager, he likes videogames, pizza and sex. And when the universe somehow places you in a polyamorous pack with faces that were literally carved by angels, have you seen Derek?, how can he get enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about Liam having sex with the more dominant members of the pack, and I think Boyd, Erica, Allison, Scott, Jackson and Derek are the ones that fit that agenda. At least sex wise. 
> 
> As always please excuse my horrible grammar and excess use of commas.

Power. He loves it. 

Not power that he holds, no. Power acted upon him. 

Liam was a simple teenager, he likes videogames, pizza and sex. And when the universe somehow places you in a polyamorous pack with faces that were literally carved by angels, have you seen Derek?, how can he get enough? 

...........

It's the simple things that stand out more. 

Boyd has to bite and mark, even if they heal immediately. He bites and bites and bites and- well you get the picture. 

Sex with Boyd is like being taken care of, but in the most dominant way possible. 

It's the way he's completely covered in Boyd, under those strong shoulders that fit his legs so nicely. Those giant skilled fingers that wrap tight against his hips until he can feel and see the bruises that are healing. It's the way he makes close to no noises but will wring any noise out of you possible. It's the way he kisses, so softly and reassuring but makes you whimper for more. It's the way he holds on tight when he's coming, the way he holds you in the best bear warmest bear hug and kisses every inch he can reach. 

............

Sex with Erica is wild. 

She has to be on top, always. But Liam wouldn't have it any other way. 

The way she overpowers him, pinning his wrists above his head and sucks and bites at his neck. Making him arch up and beg for more when she stops moving just to tease him. It's the way she whispers that she loves him when they're both so close and he immediately whispers it back, body bowing so violently at his unexpected orgasm. 

It's the way she wrestles him until he's lying with his head in her chest, her hands running through his sex missed hair. It's the way he can't help but smile into her collarbone as he drifts off to sleep.

........ 

Allison is a wild card. Sometimes it's sweet and soft, because you know it's Allison, and sometimes the hunter in her wants a fight. 

There's been days where it's all soft caresses and whispers of love and affection into eachothers skin. 

Sometimes it's animalistic. Allison always coming out on top, overpowering him and reveling in it. He aches for her touch, scratching and healing it's way down his chest and arms when she uses them for leverage. It's the way she whispers the dirtiest things until he can't recognize what she's saying anymore, only knows that he has to climax. The way she grabs his hair and tips his head back to expose his neck and teasingly licks a broad flat line from base to chin, smirking smugly as he can't hold the scream of release, her own following to shortly after.

.............

Scott is a puppy. That's a well known fact but goddam can he turn into a beast in bed. 

An alphas "wound" doesn't heal as fast and Scott loves to use that to his advantage. 

The way he can feel Scott breathe on his back, sometimes leaning down for a kiss or a broad lick. He has a general idea of what his neck and back have to look like when he has sex like this with Scott, but most of the time he would rather enjoy what Scotts doing than try to look. 

His elbows give up on him rather quickly so he's usually left scrambling for purchase while his alpha decides to start pounding. The way his hips are being held and pulled back to meet each and every move of Scott's hips, leaves him begging for more, more of what? He doesn't know. Later he'll feel a little embarrassed about the noises he's making but now he'd rather enjoy the thorough pounding he's getting. 

He'll also feel a little bad for ripping the bed to shreds when he orgasms but the roar Scott sometimes lets out makes him feel a little less guilty. 

..............

Jackson is precise, years of girls and guys throwing themselves at his feet have helped him. 

He knows what to do and he does it well. 

Liam can't help but writhe and moan at the way Jackson always finds his prostate in seconds, smirking smugly down at him each and every time. 

It's in the way his hips don't stop their relentless movement. It's the way Jackson eyes, blue and slitted because of his kanima days, roam down his body and flicker to where they are joined. 

How he calls him beautiful, and tells him how utterly gorgeous he looks moaning and crying out because of him. 

The way he bites down on Liam's collarbone so he finally falls over the edge. The way he bites down a bit harder as he comes himself. 

It's in the way he wraps himself over Liam's back and growls at Erica as she wolf whistles at them as she passes by the open door, because sometimes shutting a door takes to much effort when you have your boyfriends tongue in your mouth and his hands down your pants. 

...............

Derek is confident in bed. He knows what his partners want and he gives it to them. 

The way he pins Liam down on the bed with his own body, never letting up on the vicious pounding he started with and is definitely gonna finish with. He's an alpha he knows what he's doing. 

He keeps his teeth at Liam's neck, always showing dominance. Liam suspects it's a born wolf thing, the way they're more attuned to their wolf and show it through simple moments. 

He knows when Liam's close, always, he lifts him so just a bit so he can slip his hand in between the mattress and where Liam's hard and aching. 

He bites Liam's earlobe and tugs at him at the same pace as his hips, smirking into the space behind Liam's ear as Liam comes with a helpless moan of "Alpha". Derek follows right after with a soft bite to where his shoulders meets his neck, sometimes making Liam shudder and whine with another orgasm. On those days he carries a smug grin for hours, or days, afterwards. 

.....................

All in all Liam considers himself a lucky guy. He has partners that love him unconditionally and truth be told, are amazing at sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Bilinski2524 :) 
> 
> I don't know if any of you have noticed my absence but I've been having some hard times and I've been lacking creativity and motivation. So this might be my last chapter for a while. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Bilinski2524


End file.
